


Books

by lionessvalenti



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s01e05 Coquilles, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 02:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/pseuds/lionessvalenti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal takes pride in his books.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Books

There are things Hannibal takes the utmost care and pride. His work, cooking, and his books. His books are often overlooked among the three, compiled neatly in his preferred order.

When Will comes to his office to discuss his latest case, Hannibal knows he has the medical texts to assist. Leaning over the railing to toss the book to Will, to trust him with something he cares for, is strangely intimate. He doesn't believe Will can feel it, that he knows what it means, but Hannibal does.

Next to killing someone, it's the most intimate thing he's done in years.


End file.
